The Forgotten Fairy
by SilentVows
Summary: He saved them once again, but this time at a cost. The curse destroyed any and all memories made with him prior. Follow him as he fights to reclaim what was lost, as well as find love that was once hidden. Set right after lucy joins, AU-ish. First fanfic, reviews are needed! Rated T for now.
1. I

The guild was soaring over its new-comer, Lucy Heartfilia. Parties were made and everyone was brawling it out on the guild hall. Lucy looked on, happiness spread all over her face. Never had she seen these wild bunch of mages, but it made her happy.

Oddly enough, she also felt enveloped magic. But it wasn't crushing her or even threatening, instead, it was comforting. As if it was showing her that she was now a part of the family. She wanted to find out where this magic was coming. 'Maybe I should walk around and figu-

"Luigi?, Luigi, LUIGI" She snapped back to reality, only to realize that the dragons slayers face was right inches away from hers. She started to blush . "KYAAA" She slapped him hard across the face, sending him flying towards the other side of the guild. The other guildmates laughed. "Shes definitely part of the guild!"

Natsu stood up and walked back lucy. "What did you do that for" He rubbed his face, pouting. "All I wanted to ask was if you wanted to get a job"

"You can do that without putting your face in my own personal bubble! AND MY NAMES LUCY!" Natsu waved it off. "You're new, so I was going to ask if you wanted to join a mission with me. Was that too much to ask?" he said as he still rubbed the injured cheek. "You should also take it down a notch with those slaps...They hurt." Lucy broke a smirk "Serves you right for disturbing my peace".

"Natsu is right though Lucy, you should probably get a job with someone first before you start doing solo missions." Mira added. Lucy thought about it before finally agreeing with her.

"Fine, But I get more than half pay, I need to pay the rent." Natsu made his signature smile. "Alright! Happy pack your stuff we're going to a mission with lucy!" The blue cat appeared out of Natsu's back and flew towards their stuff "Aye sir!".

As Natsu and Happy were occupied with setting up the mission, Lucy looked over the guild one last time before going out to her first mission as a Fairy Tail member. "Come on Lucy, let's get going" Lucy sighed 'this is gonna be a long day'.

"Coming!" She ran up to Natsu and Happy. "So, what's the mission about?" Natsu passed her the the mission info. "We're suppose to beat some Vulcans blocking the path to the mountains. This is so cool! You're gonna love being a Fairy Tail mage!" She grimaced at the sound of Vulcan. 'The mission seems easy enough'. She looked back at her guild mark, a warm smile entering her face.

* * *

-o-

Midnight came to Magnolia, and with the night coming the guild left for their respective homes. Mirajane was walking out with Makarov, locking up the guild as she left.

"goodnight..." She whispered at the sleeping figure. She stared for a couple of moments before walking out. Unbeknownst to her, the figure gave a sad smile.

 _Outside..._

"Thinking about him again, aren't you?" Mira stared at the stars. "How could I not? He does nothing but sleep. I'm worried for him master.." Makarov sighed. Everyone's attempt to talk to him were futile, even his own. No one knows his name or where he came from. They don't even know how he came to fairy tail. The man was an enigma, and like his grandson, shut everyone out.

"Let it be mira. He wants to be alone, so we must accept his wishes and let him." Mira sadly nodded and started to walk towards her home. "C'ya tomorrow master" She gave him a smile before turning around.

"Goodnight mirajane" Makarov stared at her as she left. 'She sure has a body, hehehehe….' His perverted thoughts entering his mind as he left for home.

-o-

The man stood up from his makeshift bed made of chairs. He stretched and groaned, waking up his muscles. After his stretches he looked outside, complete darkness, he then looked at his watch. 'Only 4:00. Let's see what missions there are to complete'. He walked over to the missions board and did a quick look at the missions. After a few moments he saw that none were interesting enough or even come close to a challenge for him. He walked up to the stairs heading to the 2nd floor, which contained S-class + missions. He stared at the stairs before walking up. 'Sorry for doing this old man, but I technically i am an S-class'

As he surveyed the missions board, he came upon the same realization. They were all boring and brought nothing good to the table. As he stood there wondering what to do next, an idea formed in his head. He did an evil smile before reaching and grabbing all the S-class missions there were.

He started going down the stairs and walking to his private corner. 'Hes going to kill me once he realizes what i've done…' he gave a shrug and prepared his bag. A few minutes later he was dressed the same way he's always dressed in. A blood red cloak that was tied in the waist, semi closing it, a white collared shirt underneath it, Black dress pants, and sandals. He looked over to his right wrist. Laying here was the last thing he had of his old life. A seemingly normal silver bracelet. He stared at it for a few moments before starting to head out

"C'ya in a few Fairytail".

* * *

 _Next morning…_

Laxus entered the guild at his usual time. The guild was already at that point lively and brawling. He scoffed at all the noise they make and went directly towards the 2nd floor, hoping to avoid any confrontation. He made it up without any problem and went straight for the sofas. Just as he was about to jump in he saw that the mission board was completely empty. He stood there puzzled before he saw a small note at the corner of the board.

" _Be back in a few"._ Laxus stared at the note, he cringed at the smiley face written on it. He walked towards the balcony

"Oi, jiji, all the S-Class missions are gone." He looked at his grandson before jumping up to the second floor. Makarov was agape. Who could take all them? And better yet, who was qualified enough to take them all and survive?

"All S-Class mages get your butts up here!" The only ones to move up were Mirajane and Erza.

Once Erza and Mirajane got up there, Master was already in a video lacrima with Mystogan and Gildarts. Asking them if they had taken the missions.

"I haven't been anywhere near the guild" Gildarts answered, completely serious. "Neither have I master" Makarov sighed. "Thanks my children. I'll tell you if anything pops up." With that, both video lacrimas turned black.

"I'm guessing neither of you took them either?" Both shook their heads. "Then I guess we'll start interrogating the others. Lock the guild, we have find out who isn't here." Erza nodded. She jumped the railing and landed gracefully down the main floor and walked towards the main entrance.

Just as she was about to lock it the doors flew open, sending her flying to the bar.

"We're back!" Natsu gave his signature smile before realizing that everyone was staring at him with their mouths hanging. "Whats wrong?" Someone pointed at the bar. Natsu turned to see Erza on the ground with beer all over her.

"HA! Whichever poor soul did that is going to die tonight." Natsu grinned like a wildman. He inwardly hoped it was Gray. He was already seeing the ways Erza was going to kill him.

Elfman finally found his voice. "She was about to lock up the guild doors…." This made Natsu start thinking. "Ok and? Your point?" Everyone just stared at the Dragonslayer with sorry eyes. You could literally see the gears turn in his head as he started to think.

'I don't get it. I opened the door like I always do, kicking the doors op-' The realization hit him. He looked back to see Erza standing right next to him. Natsus face paled as he gave her a sheepish smile "I can explai-" Natsu's face caved inwardly.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO OPEN THE DOOR LIKE A REGULAR PERSON?! WHAT IF IT WAS THE MASTER OR SOMEONE IMPORTANT?"

Everyone winced every time she punched him. They all gave their silent prayers to the poor Firebreather.

* * *

 _Northern forest…3 days later_

'Well, that's the last of them' He sighed. He expected these missions to prove some difficulty. Although some were fun to do and some wasted his time, they didn't give him what he wanted. The thrill of being alive. He walked back to the town to collect his reward.

He met up with the mayor, who was eagerly waiting for his safe return. "Ahhh you're back. I'm guessing by the way you look the mission was a success?" He nodded. The mayor was ecstatic. "Thank you very much! Now we can make trade business again and regain this town to former glory!" The mayor quickly turned around and grabbed the big sack of jewels. "I should have never doubted you. Fairytail wizards are certainly the strongest out there." He chuckled as he said it.

"Aye" He grabbed the jewels and bowed before heading out. "Wait, before you leave, may I ask you something?" He thought about it before giving off a nod. "What is your name?" The cloaked man hung his head and tightened his grip on the sack. Moments passed as the mayor regretted his actions, apologizing immediately "Apologies, I did not mean to pry in your pers-"

"It's fine." The man looked up again, his eyes showed pain that no one should ever experience, especially that young in life. "The name is Sayu Tashima." The mayor looked on sadly. Sayu gave one last smile before leaving the town to head back to Magnolia

"Sayu huh..." The mayor turned around and headed towards his office.


	2. II

2 weeks later

Outside of town

Sayu stared at the old newspaper in his hands. His face showing some annoyance. The article read as follows:

" _ **Mysterious wizard conquers missions!**_

 _An elusive but powerful mage has been reported scouring the land, completing S-class missions with ease and leaving without a trace of his existence. Multiple towns have reported to have been helped by the mage. His appearance is unknown other than his blood red cloak and strange rings on his wrist. With these quests being done in an impossible time, the council wants to bring him in for recruitment. Do not forcefully apprehend him, his power was told to be monstrous and lethal. If you have any idea of his whereabouts or last known location, please contact the Magic Council for a small reward."_

He crumbled up the paper and burned it on his hand. 'Thank god I've been camping out for the past few weeks. If people still remember this, riding on the train might be a bad idea.' He sighed, and decided to start walking towards magnolia. It might take a few hours, but it's better than being forced to defend himself against the rune knights and crowds of people forcefully dragging him to Era and making him work for the council. Especially with Jellal still being one of the Ten.

The name Jellal immediately made him frown. He would eventually get what he deserved, The atrocities he has done will not go unpunished. His face hardened as he started to walk towards Magnolia.

- **o** -

…

…

…

"What?"

Natsu stared with dumb eyes. He was unknowingly causing the master to start getting frustrated by his stupidity. He rolled his eyes and prepared to tell him once more of his special mission

"Listen up brat, there is a group of mercenaries camping out near the forest and are beginning to scare the villagers near them. An old friend lives there and asked for me personally to send some mages there to move them out. Since you and lucy and the only ones here capable of doing this I chose you two."

Natsu gave him his usual grin and started to make his way to lucy. "Don't worry gramps! That village is as good as safe!" He smiled as he saw Natsu start dragging lucy on to the job.

"Wait stop don't make me go I need to pay the rent and get clothes! NATSU!" The pleas fell on deaf ears as he made his way out the door with Happy close on his tail. He looked back at him. "C'ya soon gramps!"

He stared at the door that was now fully closed.

"You think they'll be safe?" He Thought about it for a moment before he turned towards the voice. Unsurprisingly it was Mira, who was currently frowning at the closed doors.

"Of course. They are both fine wizards, doing this missions shouldn't be much of a hassle."

- **o** -

Hours had passed since he started to make his trek towards home. Sayu had the amazing ability of having an internal clock. But what good was an internal clock if you couldn't navigate through a simple forest. As of right now, he was lost and annoyed.

'Of course I get lost. This is what I get for being a pussy and not choosing to take the train' Sayu sighed, deciding to do the thing he always does when he's lost. Climbing a tree. He jumped and grabbed unto the branch. He hoisted himself up and started to skillfully jump from branch to branch with little effort.

Once he went to the top he noticed that the sun was was already mid-way to setting. He started to turn himself to see the way to town and eventually found it. He was apparently heading the wrong way. He closed his eyes and focused on his magic.

'About an hour or two away. Time for the home stretch.' He was about to drop till an explosion sounded. He whipped his head towards the sound, seeing a considerable sized fireball shooting upwards.

Sayu considered just leaving, not caring for the fire. He dropped down and grabbed his bags. He walked a couple of feet before he stopped. He looked at the ground, then back at the setting sky.

'Laxus's attitude has been rubbing off on me' Sayu turned around and started to jog towards the explosion. 'I made an oath when I joined FairyTail, I don't intend to break it' Eyes hardening as he prepared for whatever was to come

- **o** -

After meeting up with the village and getting the information they needed to track the mercenaries, Natsu and Lucy started to make their way towards the corrupt mages hideout.

"Oi, Natsu, do you have any fish with you?" Happy was resting on Natsus shoulder. After hours of walking Happy decided it wasn't for him so he took a hitch ride on Natsu.

"Is fish the only thing you think about?" Lucy asked. Partly annoyed that the cat keeps asking for fish for about three hours.

"But lushy, it's the only thing worth having in this world!"

"Shut up cat, I bet Natsu's tired of hearing you cry for fish as well, aren't you Natsu?"

Lucy looked towards Natsu to see him on the ground sniffing everything. Lucy sweatdropped. "Oi, Natsu, what are y-"

"Shh!" Natsu quickly dropped Lucy and put his hand over her mouth. Lucy squirmed before she felt the presence of something powerful. They both looked over the small hill they were on. What they saw was what they were searching for. Unfortunately, they heard them while they were arguing. The leader of the group stood up.

"I suggest you hand over some jewls and turn yourselfs around little kiddies." He grinned, showing off his pearly whites. "'less you wanna get a beatin'!" shouted another. The leader walked forward while extending his hand. "Come on now, pay up"

"Not for your life!" Natsu shouted as he ignited his fists and protected Lucy. The leader was stunned for a second before he grinned. "Come on lad, no need to-" He was interrupted by a flaming fist crashing on his jaw. He was sent flying towards the main tent, ripping it apart. The other mercinaries were stunned before they sheathed their weapons.

"You messed with the wrong group pinky" A tick mark appeared on Natsus forehead.

"Alright shithead! ***Fire Dragons Roar***!" A huge spew of fire went straight towards them, knocking several back. Natsu grinned. He turned back to Lucy. "See that luce? Thats how you deal with them!" His victory was shortlived. The leader emerged from the ruined tent and gave a dark smile. "Now kid, you're up for a beatin" He walked forward. His hands starting grow dark with magic.

Natsu gave off a grin and rushed forward. ***Fire Dragons Iron Fist*!** The leader moved his hands up for defense. "Take this!" The attack connected, moving him a few feet away. As the smoked cleared he waved off his forearm and chuckled darkly.

"My turn little kiddy" He put his hands together and shot off a beam of pure magic energy. Natsu didn't have the time to dodge it as he was directly it by it, sending him flying towards the trees.

"Natsu!" Lucy stood up and summoned Taurus. Shining a bright light as she opened the gate, Taurus gave a loud roar as he slammed on towards the leader. He was sent flying by the brunt of the attack.

"Fear not lucy, I will always be here for you and your dashing body!" Sweat dropping, Lucy focused on the man that was starting to stand up once again. Seemingly unaffected by both attacks. "Taurus look out!" Taurus geared up his axe and smashed it on the ground, causing a shockwave to sprout out and head to the mercenary leader.

"Ha! Is this the best you can do celestial?" He wound up his fists and smashed it towards the shockwave, counteracting its effects. As quickly as he did that, he shot out towards Taurus and started to beat him senseless with his attacks.

 ***Dark Void*!** He powered up a black hole full of magic and sent it crashing towards Taurus, sending him back to the celestial world. Lucy was shocked by his power. Taurus had never been so easily out matched.

He smiled and fired an attack at Lucy, causing her to go flying.

* **Fire Dragons Wing Attack*** Natsu jumped from the trees and started his assault. Apparently the leader found that out and dodged easily. Natsu kept his attack, only for him to miss on every swing.

"And here I thought she was pretty weak. You take the cake, Dragonslayer!" He blocked a swing and returned it with a massive roundhouse. He sped up to Natsu in blinding speeds and proceeded to beat him the way he did to Taurus.

"Ahhhhh!" Natsu was sent flying towards a tree after another magic beam struck him. Slowly, he stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

The dark mage chuckled. "Its over Salamander. Clearly you're not as strong as people claimed you'd be." The dark mage blinked out. Natsu looked frantically before he felt a fist connect to his face. The fists kept on coming, claiming more and more bones. A final kick sent Natsu rolling towards Lucy.

Lucy had never felt this useless. She had to do something. She frantically grabbed Aquarius key and started to unlock the gate. Before she could, the leader took hold of her arm mid swing. Smiling, he lifted her up and started powering up his magic.

"Goodbye, Fairytail scum" He charged his fist back. Lucy started to feel the same pressure she felt at the guild. It was calming, comforting. She saw the fist start moving and closed her eyes for the inevitable fate.

…

…

She opened her eyes to see that there was a cloaked man blocking his hit. There was shock written on her captures face as he saw the new stranger. Slowly, her savior started to overpower the dark mage.

Smirking, Sayu quickly headbutted the other mage away. His grip on Lucy faltered and she saw this as a chance to escape. She quickly pushed him off and ran behind Sayu.

Making sure she wasn't hurt, he turned his attention towards the enemy. Sayu started to exert his magic, powering up his body.

"Hehe, you seem stronger than these two worms. Hopefully you'll give me a fight!" He shouted as he rushed towards Sayu. With blinding speeds, he was about to make a right hook before Sayu jumped over and kneed him in the ribs while taking the hook towards his collarbone. Feeling the searing burns from the dark magic, he quickly jabbed him in the stomach and low swept him, causing him to fall on his back.

"Hehe, you truly are stronger." The mage stood up slowly. Spitting blood from his mouth, he started to summon up his own strength, causing the air to get thick with magic pressure. Sayu, not liking where this was heading, turned to face Lucy. He pointed at Natsu and pointed towards the guild was.

Lucy, understanding the silent message, left to help Natsu up. Just as she was about to leave, she turned around to face Sayu.

"Thank you" Sayu didn't turn back, afraid that she might see his guild mark. He took out his hand and summoned a portal. Surprised, Lucy looked at Sayu. He merely took out his right hand and indicated the guild mark on Lucys hand. Understanding, she took Natsu and entered the portal.

"Soft spot for the fairies I see" The man taunted, Smiling evilly. "Shame most of them are nothing but weak kids." Sayu started to walk forward again, cracking his knuckles.

"Let us see who wins, shall we?" He cockily smiled as he walked forward.

"Don't need to…" He rose a brow. That was the first time heard this man talk. It sounded pained, almost as if speaking was too much for him.

"Ha! And I thought I was cocky!" The man laughed. Sayu, hearing enough from him, charged his magic. Quickly his magic started to grow in a huge ball filled with pure plasma and magic.

As it was growing, the man watched in horror to the monster that was infront of him. The attack reached its peak, about as big as a car. The man was breathless. Watching as his fate grew near.

"You aren't human!" Sayu gave an empty stare at the man. "You're cursed aren't you! I can feel its power emanating from you. You're nothing but evil! You should be killed for selling your soul!" The man was shouting. Sweating like no tomorrow and fearing for his life. "Stay away from me!" He started to back away.

Sayu stared lifelessly as he let the magic go. It hit him directly.

After it had ended, the man was nowhere to be found. Sayu headed towards the village. He bought a room and quickly left to look for something. He found what he was looking for, a pub, and drank himself to high heaven, hoping it would take his mind off of everything. After drinking a Cana sized barrel, he made his towards his room. He entered it and didn't bother to take any clothes off. He was tired of being awake. Tired of it all. He closed his eyes and hoped for a better tomorrow.

* * *

 **Authors Note ~**

Sorry for posting this so late. Personal issues happened. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
